Ex's and Oh's
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl gets invited to a very different kind of holiday dinner. This is Daryl/OC. Merle is in it being Merle as only he can and just the way we love him. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story is dedicated to my bestie Magenta's Nightmare who gave me the idea today while I was whining (As usual) about my lack of inspiration for my WIPs, Teenage Dirt Bag, and The Names Have Been Changed To Protect The Guilty. They are both outlined and ready to go, I just, I dunno needed a change. Sometimes banging out a one-shot helps to unstick a writer, so I asked her for an idea and boy did she deliver. She thought of the title and the OC's name and the rest is history. I LOVE YOU MAGENTA xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The phone rang too early that morning and Daryl wasn't looking forward to starting the day. This day was going to be a doozy.

He answered the phone though because he knew who it was, he always answered his phone when his son called him. It didn't matter where or what he was doing, he answered when Travis called.

That morning he was hung over thanks to Merle and his efforts to get him drunk and or laid. The former happened, the latter did not, not from lack of opportunity, Daryl could have taken home any woman he wanted last night.

Usually, he got his fair share, when he wanted it.

He just didn't want it last night, a fact Merle could not understand at all. The divorce was two years ago and the marriage had been over long before that. Merle knew his brother was no saint. He didn't understand why Daryl was so picky, but, then again Merle had Lindsay now, he had been picky about who he settled down with too. Still, he wasn't trying to marry his brother off, just find him a female to bang.

Daryl insisted that he felt no spark with any of those women and he needed a spark.

He rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to block the two bright sun and answered the phone.

"Hey Trav, what's up?"

"Just making sure you and Uncle Merle know what time." His son spoke through the phone.

"I know Trav, two O'clock, don't worry, we'll be there."

"You ain't gonna dip out on me are you?" Travis asked and really, Daryl was a little insulted. He'd never let the boy down once in all his twelve years.

"No I ain't gonna dip out on you," Daryl said reaching for a cigarette and lighting it.

"OK, Dad thanks, I don't know why she's making us do this."

"Because we're all a family, just cause your Mom and I aren't together doesn't mean we don't both want to be with you on holidays."

He and his ex Paige had a good relationship, they genuinely liked each other as people, as humans, as parents to their son, they had just been to young to be married. By the time they had realized it they had been moving in opposite directions for years.

The divorce was painless, for everyone involved.

"Thanks, Dad," Travis replied.

/

Merle and Lindsay pulled up to the small house that Daryl was renovating and living in since Paige threw him out and waved at Daryl, who was on the porch smoking. Soon he was climbing in the back seat of the ford truck that Merle drove and leaning over the seat to kiss Lindsay on the cheek.

"Hey Sis," He said to Lindsay and she greeted him in kind.

Merle pulled out and wasted no time in asking Daryl yet again why they were going to Thanksgiving Dinner at his ex-wife's house. Travis usually spent half a day with each parent on holidays and they shared parenting time equally during the week.

They didn't usually eat dinner together or anything like that, and certainly not Thanksgiving dinner. There was a first time for everything though, as the saying goes.

Being friends was what was best for Travis and so, that's what Daryl and Paige did. They both loved their son, just not each other, but this was new. In a way it was weird to Daryl to be going to the house he used to live in because now he was a guest and another man lived there.

It had always been Paige's house really, it was big and fancy and not at all like his little house that he loved so much now. It was as if he hadn't lived there for ten years at all. It was funny how frequently that happened after a divorce, the places you lived and people you once loved faded over the years.

"Tell me again why we're all doing this?" Merle said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Merle!" Lindsay said squeezing her husband's hand, "I thought you weren't going to hassle him after last night?" Lindsay had been out with them the night before and had in fact been stone cold sober since she was the designated driver. She witnessed Merle buying shot after shot for his brother and trying to get him interested in one of the barflies at the dive they were at.

Merle just kept saying that Daryl was too picky, over and over again.

Daryl wasn't a barfly guy and neither was Merle anymore. Lindsay had changed all of that the day Merle walked into the ER where she was the nurse on that day. He had needed ten stitches that day and he took it like a man because she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Merle went back a week later to have the stitches she put in removed by her and asked her for coffee. The rest was history, and they had been married three years now.

"Just wanna have it all clear in my head cause it sounds like a clusterfuck," Merle continued.

"She's getting married at Christmas, wants us to meet her new man," Daryl said as he lit a cigarette.

"Paige?" Lindsay asked, "I didn't know she was marrying anyone, isn't this kind of sudden?"

Daryl shrugged, he didn't really care what his ex did, that ship

"This is fuckin weird brother, I don't..."

"Hell yeah it is, but it's important for Travis, apparently this guy James has a kid too who's going to be there too, with his mother."

"Jesus," Lindsay murmured looking back at Daryl.

"What's this prick like, whats Travis think?" Merle continued.

"He's a suit, just like she always wanted, Trav said he's OK; and his kid is OK. Apparently, he's eleven, follows him around like a puppy dog."

"I'm sure Travis loves that shit."

"He said it's cool, the kid likes video games so you know where they're gonna be."

"Yup, I do," Merle said as they turned down Paige's street, she lived only five blocks from Daryl, which was by design, Daryl had wanted to be close by for his son, so he bought a house near Paige's house, his old house.

"Well more power to her right," Merle said and Daryl agreed, "But God help that poor guy, Paige ain't easy to deal with," He continued and Daryl agreed with that too.

/

They pulled up in front of the huge Mc Mansion type house that Paige had demanded when she and Daryl were married and there were four cars there. The rose-colored Jaguar, which Daryl knew was hers, a black Mercedes sedan, which Travis had told him belonged to the next husband.

The other Jaguar belonged to her friends Shelby and Todd from work, he remembered them; but the red jeep had him baffled. It stood out like a sore thumb, like the old truck they were all pulling up in.

Who drove the lifted jeep?

"Which one of these doesn't belong?" Lindsay said as they pulled up and the three of them looked at the cars in the driveway, all knowing that Paige wouldn't be caught dead in a jeep or a pickup truck.

"This is gonna be weirder than I thought," Merle said with a laugh.

/

Elisa Harper sat at the kitchen island feeling just a little bit out of place in this huge glorious house, but this was good for Michael and he was her world. She and Michael's father James had been divorced since he was four, and they co-parented him together with no animosity.

This wasn't the first holiday they had spent together and Paige wasn't even the first girlfriend she had spent time with, this was nothing new to her. She wanted to like Paige, she really did, especially if she would be her son's stepmother, but they were just very different.

Paige had on a showy outfit with fancy shoes and gold jewelry and Elisa had just worn a plain green dress and boots; she didn't realize this was a dress up occasion. She was more of a casual person, wore little jewelry and makeup, and she stuck out like a sore thumb among this crowd.

Elisa always had been a little different, a fact that had bothered James all through their short marriage, they were another mismatched couple that made a wonderful child. Elisa felt like Paige and James were a good match, they were very alike and that was key to any relationship.

Her son would spend half his time with them, she had a vested interest in this, the only interest that mattered to her.

In an effort to make small talk she asked Paige to tell her about the necklace she was wearing to kill some time.

Paige was pleasant to her as they talked and the afternoon seemed like it would be uneventful; Elisa thought nothing could take her by surprise until a beautiful man walked in the door.

Introductions were made and she shook the hand of Travis's Aunt and Uncle and then the father of Travis, a child she had just met ten minutes ago, Daryl. The boy looked just like him, with blue eyes and dark hair.

As she made eye contact to say hello and eyed the rest of him without being too obvious, she knew that Paige was the stupidest woman to ever walk this earth and not just because she was with James.

/

When she stood to shake his hand, Daryl noted she was a foot shorter than him and her brown hair fell in waves down her back. The pretty green dress she wore set off her green eyes perfectly and they were bright and dancing as she looked at him. She also had on a slamming pair of leather boots and for a second he imagined them around his waist.

Although it seemed that he might indeed be picky when someone came along that peaked his interest he was right there one hundred percent.

Spark.

He held her hand just a minute too long and made burning eye contact but she didn't seem to mind at all. He repeated her name after they were introduced, a trick he used on himself to remember people's names, and he wanted to remember her name.

"Nice to meet you, Elisa," He said with a grin and she smiled back, her name sounded so good to her when it was coming from his lips.

Eliza was glad to see someone in jeans and a flannel shirt too, because she had been feeling woefully underdressed, and he wore it so well.

She tried not to be rude, but the blue button-down shirt hung on his lean, hard body obscenely and she felt all the neurons in her brain fire at once.

Merle leaned over and whispered into Lindsay's ear that it was getting hot in here and she swatted him away with a smile, "Shhh Merle."

/

Paige's parents arrived soon after that and there was a flurry of activity as Travis and Michael appeared to say hello. Both boys talked with their parents for a little while and Travis hugged his grandparents before heading back upstairs to play video games again.

Elisa had watched them play their game for a bit upstairs before Merle, Lindsay and Daryl had arrived. Travis was a very sweet and articulate boy and she liked him already. He would be a good influence on Michael, this marriage, in her opinion was going to be a good thing.

She liked Paige so far and she liked Travis, she thought she would like Travis's father as well.

The adults all went to sit in the living room, where Paige had snacks set out. James shook hands with Merle and Daryl and there was none of that awkward BS between them. They weren't going out for beers together anytime soon but they could hold a conversation alright.

"Smells awesome honey," Paige's father remarked as he started a conversation with Merle and Daryl about his 65 Mustang that needed some work. Merle and Daryl still worked on his cars, and the old man still considered them friends.

They enjoyed him and his sense of humor as well and always had, they were a family.

/

His eyes kept track of her as she moved around the room that afternoon. He watched how she interacted with her child and how she and offered to help Paige bring out drinks for everyone. She was a good person, she loved her son; he could tell. This was another check in his column of what caused the spark.

Once in a while, he felt her eyes on him, or maybe it was his imagination. He wasn't anything special that a woman like her would want to look at. She was lovely and sweet, with a smile for everyone and an infectious laugh that he wanted to hear again and again.

If she was looking, he was going with it as far as he could take it.

"Hey Elisa darlin," Merle piped up as James handed him a beer and sat down on the love seat next to Paige, "That your jeep out there?"

"Yes," Elisa replied.

"You ever take it off road?" Merle asked.

Elisa nodded, "Not as often as I'd like to though."

"That's a sweet ride, ain't it brother?" Merle said and elbowed Daryl as Lindsay rolled her eyes beside him.

/

The table was set beautifully as if it was on a magazine cover and Paige was going on with her mother about the theme of her décor for the holiday as Merle, Lindsay and Daryl headed out to the garage to join Paige's father big Al for a smoke.

After a few minutes of empty conversation, Elisa grabbed her purse, excused herself and followed them outside leaving Paige and James, Shelby, Todd and her mother to talk about the theme, which was decorative gourds. They were everywhere, inside the house and out, gourds as far as the eye could see.

Elisa didn't do themes, she was lucky if she could match her tablecloth to her placemats half the time. A theme holiday was way out of her wheelhouse.

"Mind if I join," She said pulling out a cigarette which Daryl immediately lit for her, "I just can't talk about the gourds."

The group groaned and she immediately felt bad about what she had said, but no one batted an eye when she corrected herself and Daryl, who she was finding more attractive by the minute let out a huge laugh that was like music to her ears.

"Hey, someone had to say it," Big Al laughed, "She's out of control, just like her mother."

"Ya think," Merle laughed.

"Paige is a'right," Daryl replied with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth that was so sexy to her, "Just goes overboard sometimes is all."

"And that Daryl is why Sheila and I will always love you, even though you could, you never say a bad word about my daughter." Big Al praised.

Elisa felt her shoulders relax as she took a deep drag of her cigarette and joined in the conversation about Big Al's car. Elisa's father had been a mechanic, and she was known to crawl under a car when she needed to, a fact that both Merle and Daryl did not let go unnoticed when she said it.

Every once in a while she would look over at him or he at her, something was definitely going on.

Merle raised his eyebrows at Daryl in the "She's fucking hot" way and Daryl just shook his head, letting him know he needed to drop it.

But the thing was, she was fucking hot, not just her looks but her personality too.

/

Daryl hadn't made an excuse to talk to a woman since high school and that woman had been Paige. She had been a young girl then in jeans and a t-shirt, swearing she would love him the rest of her life. That was short lived when she decided a man with dirt under his nails wasn't for her.

Something told him that Elisa was his type though, not afraid to get her hands dirty or go mudding in her jeep and he decided that getting to know her better was in his best interest.

When Elisa turned from the refrigerator he was there and she was startled, and not for the first time that day.

He was startling, just by virtue of his existence and she was hooked. They had a few conversations throughout the day and hung out with the kids a little. Daryl made her laugh, she loved to laugh. There was something between them and they both knew it by the time dinner was served.

"Hey, want to sneak out for another smoke before this show gets on the road?" He asked.

Elisa nodded and smiled that smile again, the one that made her eyes dance and somehow he knew that smile was just for him.

/

Daryl lit her cigarette for her as they sat opposite each other on cases of water in the garage. He looked around at the neat rows of shelves that were there now, as opposed to the controlled chaos that used to exist when he and Paige lived there.

"This garage is too clean," He said with a laugh.

"James isn't really a garage kind of guy," Elisa said with a wry smile.

"I figured, but he's alright," Daryl mused.

"He is and Paige too," Elisa answered and took a drag of her cigarette.

It was quiet for a moment.

"What do you do Daryl," She asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Merle and I own a garage in town, do a lot of repair work and stuff."

"He's a riot," She said with a smile.

"Yeah," Daryl leaned back and stretched his legs out, "Try growing up with him, I'm surprised he's not out here looking for me already."

"Give him time," She laughed.

"So what do you do Elisa?"

"I own a tea shop on Main Street," She said proudly.

"The one with the tables outside, Herb?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He grinned at her, and she knew what he was thinking.

"We sell loose tea and diffusers," She continued.

"Sure ya do," He flirted and she smiled bringing her face closer to his.

"You should stop by sometime," She said, feeling goosebumps break out all over her skin, "I'll make you a special blend..."

She let her voice trail off because he was so close to her now.

"I might just do that," He licked his lips, "If I had the right incentive..."

He was close enough to kiss her and she wanted him to. He had been putting out an obvious sexual interest vibe all day and it was irresistible. She was going to let him kiss her.

The door to the house suddenly burst open and they moved apart like two teenagers caught by a parent. Merle was in the doorway with a snicker.

"Hate to break up this little private party you two got going on here but the bird is on the table,"

/

The dinner was excellent, Paige had always been a great cook and Merle didn't mind having her special turkey stuffing, it had been a while since he'd broken bread with her. She always put sausage in her stuffing and Merle actually made his that way now too, since Paige hadn't been cooking for them on holidays as of late.

The conversation was pleasant and although they were two different groups of people, who had changed greatly over the years the day was nice. This was the reality of things now, Paige and Daryl had been growing apart for years, as she moved up the corporate ladder and realized she wanted more than what he had to offer.

James was too buttoned up to appreciate Elisa's quirky personality, and it was what it was. For the sake of the two boys who were the center of this day, they needed to all get along.

By the time dessert came Lindsay took notice that Daryl had a funny look on his face, and was slamming back coffee like it was his day job but she thought nothing of it at the time.

/

Elisa had done something bold and later, when she thought about it, she couldn't believe she'd done it. She couldn't help it really, the more time she spent in his company the bolder she felt. She'd dated plenty since her divorce, but chemistry like this?

She hadn't felt that in ages, if ever at all. She had all but given up on sex and that was OK, she had a son to raise, but she was lonely.

He felt her boot against his leg as Merle passed the mashed potatoes and at first he thought it was an accident. It was no accident when it happened again as he tried to scoop the potatoes onto his plate and he felt it move up his thigh towards his dick.

Daryl fixed his eyes on Elisa's sitting opposite him with a smoldering gaze that told her it was on. He felt her boot graze over the bulge that was forming in his pants and never took his eyes from hers.

Merle would be glad to know someone had finally charmed him, although Daryl had no intention of Merle ever finding out what his intentions towards Elisa were.

The eye fucking and boot rubbing continued on and off throughout dinner and by the time dessert was served Daryl was ready to explode.

/

Luckily Travis dragged him upstairs to watch him play CoD after dessert, which gave him a chance to calm down but later, in the back hallway off the kitchen he bumped into Elisa coming out of the bathroom. For a moment they stared at each other, then both of them looked around to make sure they were alone before his mouth crashed down onto hers and he backed her into the wall.

His body pinned her and his hands rested on her hips as he pushed his tongue into her mouth in the dirtiest kiss she had ever had. Her hands went to his hair and she dug her fingers in as he fucked her mouth with his tongue until she was moaning out loud.

When he stopped kissing her his hands came up to cup her face as he spoke to her, "We doin this or what?"

She nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed, his dick was rock hard already and he needed relief, so he took her by the hand.

"Come on," He said as he led her towards a door at the end of the hallway, far away from the kids upstairs and from where the rest of their respective families were sitting and talking after dessert had been served. They wouldn't be missed right away, eventually though someone would come looking for them.

Merle would notice if they were gone at the same time for more than five minutes, he would come looking just to be a ball buster.

"Where are we going?" She asked in a hushed tone as he opened the door and switched on a light.

"Basement bathroom, far away from everyone; OK with you?"

"Sure," She replied as he led her down the stairs, "But how do you know it's there?"

"I used to live here." He replied with a laugh and she laughed too, of course, that was why he knew his way around the place.

/

After he locked the door Daryl pushed her up against the sink in an almost primal way, they didn't have time for small talk or pretty words but he kissed her again with a passion that swept Elisa off her feet.

"I want you so bad baby," He whispered into her ear as he pressed against her and slid his hands over her ass, "You want me?"

"Yes," She answered trying to catch her breath, but he was everywhere. The room was small and he was consuming her with his lips and body, "I've been imagining this all day, all fucking day."

"Fuck," He groaned, "Me too."

He slid his hands down over her thighs and sucked down her neck to her collarbone and in one swift movement he lifted her up onto the pedestal sink. He could see his reflection in the mirror behind her and grinned to himself; he and Merle had built this bathroom, at the time he had grumbled about doing it but he was a grateful man right now.

The finished basement that Paige had haunted and haunted him about and busted his balls until he and Merle built it for her was his new best friend. Daryl had never had this good a time in this basement before; the irony was hilarious if you thought about it.

His eyes were hungry as he looked at her and Elisa submitted to his will completely if she was going to fuck a stranger, she was going to _FUCK a stranger._ She leaned back against the mirror and let him get a good look at her as she slid her boot along the back of his thigh.

Daryl reached back and touched the top of her boot and ran his hand over her leg.

They stared at each other for a second, then two before both of his hands went to her bare thighs and pulled her closer until she was against his dick. Elisa felt the hair stand up on her neck and her hands went to the buttons on her dress to swiftly unbuttoned it.

"Lemme see you," He brought his hands to the top of her dress and slid his thumbs over the Lacy bra she wore, "You're fuckin beautiful."

Daryl pulled her dress aside to get to her breasts and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand made contact with the soft flesh of her chest under her dress and then his lips were on her left nipple as his other hand palmed the right.

There was no time to waste but he had the moves necessary to make this good for both of them.

Elisa was falling apart already and trying to be silent when she felt his hand against her panties right where she needed it.

"Oh, God you're so wet," He moaned against her neck and worked his fingers against the silky material. They were in a hurry but he was a gentleman after all and wanted to get her off.

"All for you," She breathed out clinging to him as she felt her body start to tingle from head to toe; she let the feeling wash over her and repeated the words, "All for you."

"Goddam right all for me," He growled and pulled her black lace panties off of her and shoved them in his back pocket, then let his fingers go to work on her until she was out of breath and saying his name over and over again.

It was like a drug to him and he was higher than he had ever been before.

"All for you," She whined as he brought her all the way to the top of the mountain.

"Come on baby," He moaned against her ear, "Cum for me, I need you to cum for me."

"Oh God," She squeaked, "Oh God Daryl."

"Come on..."

Then she was falling over the edge and weightless at his touch as her body lit up from head to toe. It seemed to go on forever and took all her breath away.

"Good girl..." He said wiping her hair out of her face, they were both covered in sweat now, his kisses tasted salty on her lips and she needed more, so much more.

Elisa grabbed him by the waist of his pants and pulled him rough against her then her hands were on the button of his jeans as she frantically tried to release him from the denim constraints. Finally, they worked his pants down and he teased her, rubbing against her clit until she was almost ready to beg him, "You ready?"

"Yes," She squeaked out fast and then he was inside her.

"Ohfuckyes," Spilled from his lips in a rush and he fucked her with all that he had. She met him thrust for thrust in a way that told him she was a woman who enjoyed sex and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

He spread her legs apart and pulled them up and wide so he could watch where their bodies were connected, and moaned at the sight and the feeling of her tight heat around him.

She was warm and wet and he wanted her harder and harder. He filled her completely and Elisa ran her hands over his chest and pulled him closer to her.

"Give me everything you've got," She panted, "All of it."

"I will baby," He breathed out, "I will."

He slowed down and rolled his hips against hers and grinned as she sighed out loud, then he pushed into her harder and harder as he was about to let go.

Elisa pulled her legs tighter around his waist and crossed her ankles behind his back and it sent him over the edge. The orgasm overtook him even as the sink collapsed from the weight of the two of them. Daryl thought quickly and grabbed her tighter under her thighs to keep her from falling when the sink went down on one side.

She trembled in his arms and to his utter shock he was trembling too, something that didn't happen that often to him. He held her tight and after a while, they both started laughing quietly, he kissed her again and slowly let her down until she was standing again.

"That's what I'm talkin about," He said wrapping her up in a hug, not ready to let her go yet.

"Mmmm Hmmm," She replied and hugged him back, his strong arms enveloped her as she lay her head on his chest, content and spent, love drunk.

/

"Daryl, you're a great fuck, I don't get it why did Paige ever divorce you?" Elisa asked a few minutes later as she buttoned up her dress so they could go back to the party one at a time and act like nothing happened.

She had been joking, trying to break any awkward tension he might feel, but he answered her anyway, and he wasn't tense with her either.

"She didn't, I divorced her," He said pulling his pants up and zipping them, "She cheated and I just..."

Elisa started to laugh again and he looked at her quizzically.

"What's so funny?"

"He cheated on me too." She said and laughed harder, "And we broke their sink." She roared and then he was full on laughing with her.

"Hey Elisa," He said as he reached for the doorknob, "You wanna get dinner sometime?"

She knew he meant it, and that he wasn't just being nice, then she smiled a smile that made her green eyes light up, just for him, "Sure," She replied, "I'd like that."

Elisa held out her hand and he looked at her, with a smirk knowing full well what she wanted. But he made no move to give her anything.

"My panties?" She said with a quirk of her brow.

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

He expected a fight but she waited for a beat and then shrugged.

"Fine, then." She replied and then she was out the door.

Daryl caught sight of himself in the mirror as he followed her out and he was smiling.

/

"I know you fucked her, I don't know where, probably down in the basement, but I fuckin know it. Why won't you just admit it." Merle insisted as they drove home that night, "You was both circling each other like vultures on roadkill all day long; we all saw it."

Merle kept going on and on as they drove but Daryl kept his mouth shut and smoked his cigarette which aggravated Merle to no end.

"She looks all dainty and sweet but I bet she's a firecracker in the sack ain't she?" Merle wasn't above trying to bait or trick the truth out of Daryl, it had worked when they were kids, but not so much now, "Neither one of you is fooling anyone, ya'll looked guilty as fuck."

Still, Daryl didn't answer and Merle just huffed, "You think you're slick little brother but you ain't as slick as me, you remember that. Don't think I didn't notice the two of you went missing a few times and once for almost half an hour. You noticed it too Linds, don't even try and deny it woman."

"Hey, leave me out of this," She said with a laugh.

"Whatever brother," Merle acquiesced, "Whatever."

When they were almost to his house Lindsay glanced into the rearview mirror and when Merle wasn't looking, Daryl, winked at her and she winked back. Then all of their cell phones beeped as a group text came through and when Merle read it he cackled his signature Merle cackle.

"Well, ain't that somethin," He laughed.

"What?" Daryl huffed and Merle laughed even harder because he had his answer.

"Somebody busted Paige's bathroom sink,"


	2. Confessions and New Customers

Thank you to every one who read and reviewed and asked for more of this. It's going to be a few chapters long, maybe four or five. I'll work on it in between studying for my state board exam, but I will try and get it out as soon as possible. Also to my friend that I made the deal with, your turn, :)

They always wanna come but they never wanna leave.

. Ex's and Oh's by Elle King

"Shhhhhh," Elisa said as she put her finger to her lips. It was seven am and the tea shop had just opened for the day. She was sipping her tea with her computer booted up behind the counter and thinking, probably too much when Tara blew in.

It had been quiet and she felt reflective over the night before as she sat there in the early morning on Black Friday,and she just wanted to enjoy the peace before the mad rush of shoppers. People always swarmed the shop on Black Friday for gifts or to just unwind with a cup of tea. This was the busiest day of the year without a doubt.

Elisa had something on her mind and she hadn't slept well the night before. While part of her wanted to giggle all day long about what she had done with Daryl another part of her was angry with herself.

The parts were at war at the moment fighting for a foothold in her mind.

She hadn't given him her phone number and he hadn't asked. But she knew he'd find a way to contact her. Daryl had asked her for dinner sometime and that wasn't a line.

After they had left the bathroom but before they separately went back to the party he had squeezed her hand a kissed her softly, and asked to take her out that weekend. He was sincere, Elisa could read people and she knew when someone was lying.

It made her happy and it made her scared.

How was this going to work? It was weird beyond belief yet she couldn't say no to him. There weren't going to be that many family occasions but there might be a few.

What would she tell Michael?

She hardly dated and always when he was with his father. That needed to be separate in her mind and she had just blown it.

Her noisy but wonderful best friend and business partner Tara Chambler had just come through the door with her usual fan fare and dropped her coat and back pack in the back office they shared. After a minute and more noise Tara was sitting next to her with her own tea.

"Shhhh yourself," Tara said with a laugh, "How was it?"

Elisa turned to her with a start and a startled look on her face. Surely Tara couldn't tell just by looking at her.

"Uh. How was what?"

"Thanksgiving?" Tara said carefully, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Elisa answered too fast and Tara's antennae for bull shit went up. They had known each other since they were eleven years old, Tara saw Elisa's bullshit coming a mile away.

"Is Mick OK?" Tara had called Michael Mick or Mickey since before he was born and he loved it and her. When Elisa was pregnant Aunt Tara would talk to him and play music, he was her sun and stars. He was her Mick.

Elisa nodded, "He's fine."

" Are you OK," Tara wondered.

"Yes," Elisa said hesitantly.

Tara considered this response and then looked at her friend and business partner of many years.

"Yeah, I call bullshit," Tara said and took a sip of her tea.

Elisa laughed, Tara never hesitated to call her out on any bullshit, it was why they were such good friends, they kept each other in check.

Tara smelled a rat, but she wasn't sure what just yet, but before the morning was over she intended to find out.

"Was this Paige that bad?" Tara asked, "I mean what could she gain by being a bitch to you?"

"No, actually she's very nice," Elisa replied as she sipped her tea, but not making eye contact with her friend.

"And she's good to my godson?" Tara questioned.

"Yes, he does like her and I don't mind her."

"So why are you so ...off?"

"I'm not off!" Elisa insisted, too quickly.

"You are so! I know damn well when you're off!"

Elisa didn't answer.

"Did you get drunk or something?" Tara asked, "Are you hung over? Did James do something? "

Elisa shook her head and even though she didn't want to she was grinning now. She had done something alright.

"What's wrong with you, what did you do? You're acting so weird."

"I kinda fucked Paige's ex husband."

"Kinda?" Tara laughed.

"Well, yeah, I did, I definitely did."

"Was it good?" Tara laughed again, this wasn't what she expected. James being a snob or his bride to be getting jealous over his and Elisa's good relationship yes maybe, but Elisa taking a stranger home, not very likely.

"Oh yeah," She grinned.

"So, what's the matter?" Tara said puzzled, "Is he still here?" She asked nodding towards the stairs that led to Eliza's apartment over the store.

"No, I didn't bring him home"

"You went to his place, what's the big deal Paige and Jimmy don't have to know if it's not gonna be a regular thing," Tara knew damn well it was never a regular thing with Elisa.

"Oh they know..."

"What do you mean? I'm so confused Liza stop talking in circles, so you fucked him. So what this is 2017 and we are grown ass women. You were in a little dry spell anyway. Maybe you won't be such a cranky bitch now."

Tara commented with a laugh and Elisa swatted at her with her hand.

"What wait. How do they know?" Tara asked , "Were you that obvious? Didn't you leave and meet up with him later?"

"Not exactly," Elisa stared down at her teacup.

Tara thought about it for a tick and then her eyes grew wide and she burst out laughing.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I'm afraid so, in the bathroom," Elisa groaned.

"Oh my god. Oh my god," Tara covered her mouth with her hand, "Your my hero."

Tara clapped her hands with glee and got up and walked to a cookie jar and retrieved two scones, one for each of them.

"I need details and I need them now, don't leave a thing out. " Tara exclaimed as she sat down next to her again.

"Tara," Elisa continued, "It wasn't right..."

"What? What's the big deal, it's not like you blew him under the table." Tara laughed and then looked at her seriously, "You didn't blow him under the table did you. Cause that's rock star status right there, I'd have to get you another cookie. "

"No, but we broke the sink." Elisa said and Tara roared with laughter.

"I take it back," Tara grinned, "You are a rock star."

Tara held her fist out to Elisa.

"Pound it," She said and they did, the way they had been doing it all their lives practically.

"He wants to take me out this weekend," Elisa said sadly.

"So go," Tara shrugged and not her cookie, "Hang out with him until you go all Elisa and end it, your usual."

"But he's someone I might have to see again socially, I couldn't say no and I wanted to..." She said, " I mean you know me. That's not like me."

"So what are you telling me?" Tara asked, "That he's different?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," Elisa shrugged, "All I know is he makes me feel different."

"The sex was that good?"

"It was fuckin A,"

"What's his name?"

"Daryl," Elisa said.

" Hmmmmm, I like it. Very manly, it's a good name. Although I'm going to refer to him as Golden Dick from now on cause he's got you bent."

Elisa could only laugh.

"I'm not bent," Elisa argued.

"Yeah you are," Tara said, "Hey, maybe he is too,"

"I don't know, but you're about to find out..." Elisa said as her eyes drifted towards the window and the motorcycle that just pulled up. Daryl shut off the bike, put the kickstand down and took off his helmet as the girls peered at him from the shadows of the store.

"Ohhhh he's pretty," Tara whistled as they watched him approach the door.

"Hey," He said, as the bell tinkled over the door.

"Hey," Elisa replied wishing her cheeks weren't heating up the way it felt like they were.

"Came to see what ya got." Daryl said as he walked toward the counter where the two girls sat.

"Don't you already know what she's got?" Tara said with a chuckle.

"Tara!" Elisa blurted out.

"Tea?" He said with a grin.

Tara offered her hand to him, "I'm Tara."

"I'm Daryl." He said, shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet ya but I gotta go, I'll just be in the back room if you need me," Tara grinned and then added, "The bathroom is back there."

She pointed towards the back of the store.

"Strong sink too." She grinned.

"Very funny," Elisa said and she looked over at Daryl who was laughing to himself.

"Come on Liza, you had to know I'd say that, you do know me right?" Tara grinned again and then she was gone.

"Liza?" Daryl said as he leaned over the counter.

"We've known each other all our lives, old nickname," She replied with a shy smile.

"I like it," He said, "So, I'm on my way to work and I thought to myself; It's time to start drinking tea."

"You did?"

Daryl nodded, "And I thought if you weren't doing anything later we could get some dinner and you might let me show you what I can do in a bed."

Her heart jumped into her throat; a bed, dear God, he'd almost destroyed her in the tiny bathroom.

"You get right to the point don't you?"

"No point in beating around the bush is there?" He grinned at her, "So what do ya say, pick you up at seven?"


	3. Cupid's Chokehold

Thank you to everyone who is reading and letting me know how you like this. It means the world to me, I can't begin to tell you. Now, remember I never write an unhappy ending, but ya know...

/

All day Tara tortured her in true best friend style, that was the way it had to be. Elisa continued to try and figure out with Tara why she couldn't say no to this man. Why had she been so reckless and done what she had done, and why was she planning to do it again.

"Because he's hot," Tara replied, "He's not even my type and I can see that."

Finally at five when they closed for the day Elisa shooed her out the door so she could get ready for her date. She still wasn't convinced this was a good idea despite Tara's reassurance.

Elisa hadn't been out with a man in a long time, her last date was with a guy named Gareth who ran a bookstore on the next block. They had gone out a few times and then she stopped taking his calls until he got the hint.

They passed each other on the street sometimes and still said hi, but it was weird now, she regretted it because they had been friends and now she had to go to another bookstore.

What was the expression? Never shit where you eat.

This was different, all Daryl had done is crooked his little finger and she followed him down into the basement, it was a little embarrassing.

The worst part was that she was glad Michael was with James for the weekend because she planned to take Daryl back to her apartment or go to his place. She was going to sleep with him again, that much was assured, Elisa didn't even try to fool herself about that.

/

"On a scale of one to ten how pissed are Paige and James?" Elisa asked him as they sat across from each other at dinner. They were at the local rib joint sitting at an outdoor table and the night was warm for November. He had ordered them both more chicken, ribs, and fries then they could possibly handle while they talked.

They found their personalities were similar, which just made their chemistry stronger as they sat together long after the food had been cleared away.

"I cant speak for James, but Paige blamed it all on me and called me an asshole," He said with a laugh.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Elisa said.

"Hey, first of all, you got nothin to be sorry for, I'm not sorry, not one bit," Daryl said as he took a sip of his beer,"That's how Paige and I are, it's cool it really is. I told her I'd send my buddy Axel over to put in a new sink. She's fine."

"Are you sure," She asked.

"Yeah," He said talking a bite of his sandwich, "Paige and I don't hold nothing back from each other, if she has something to say, she says it and so do I."

"James and I too, most of the time." She sipped her water, "But we don't agree on everything."

"Well, if you did you'd still be married right?" He said with a laugh.

"No thank you," Elisa chuckled.

"I get it, and don't worry, they'll get over it, no harm done," He continued.

Elisa was thoughtful for a moment.

"This isn't weird to you?"

"Nope," He answered right away, "Had a great time, wanna have more great times."

"It's that simple?" She asked.

"The way I see it, I like you, you like me I hope; I wanna see where this goes," Daryl said, "Sound good to you?"

Elisa nodded, and she meant it, she really did, but her mind was going a mile a minute.

/

They barely made it up the stairs to his house before they were pulling each others clothes off, any doubts about this were quickly out of her mind for the moment and she felt his hands on her. Daryl shut the door and pulled her by the hand to the far wall where he ran his hands over her body, up her sides, and over her shoulders.

His kisses were hot and demanding as brought his lips to hers as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Now you're gonna see what I can do with more room," He said pulling her hands over her head and diving in to suck on her neck.

To her utter surprise he picked her up and carried her bridal style to his room down the hall and tossed her on the bed. At the foot of the bed he stood in front of her staring deep into her eyes as he peeled off his shirt. She gazed back at his as if she couldnt look away and his eyes grew dark with lust as he watched her pull her shirt over her head.

"Come're," He grinned down at her and she grinned back raising up on her elbows.

In one quick move Daryl grabbed her around the ankles and pulled her towards the foot of the bed where he got on his knees. After he kissed her again he looked at her and their was no question of his intent as he set to removing her shoes and pulling her jeans down. After had unveiled all of her he licked his lips at the sight of her in just her red matching underwear.

He had no idea of how she agonized over what to wear.

"You look delicious," He said running his hands over her leg and smiling at her, "This ok?"

Elisa nodded vigorously as Daryl brought his hands over her thighs and pushed her legs apart, swiping his thumbs over the material of her panties, "We can take our time tonight," He growled low in his chest as he brought his fingers back and forth over the silky material.

He watched her reaction as his thumbs made slow lazy circles over her pussy and she squeaked the way she had done the night before. This was heaven to him, to have a woman that responded this way to him, she made all manner of noises and the way her body moved under his hands let him know he was on the right track.

Elisa arched her back as he brought his lips down to her thigh, laying open mouthed kisses along her skin, and never stopping his fingers as he watched her reaction.

"You like that?"

"Yes," She breathed out, "Oh my God."

"You want more," He asked, sliding his fingers under the waistband of her panties and bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yes," Elisa moaned, he already had her dangling off a cliff and it had only been a few minutes. Slowly and methodically Daryl slid her panties down her legs and looked up at her with the devil in his eyes.

"Now," He kissed her knee and slid his tongue higher, "We're gonna have some real fun."

Daryl watched as she gripped the sheets on either side of her and he'd hardly done anything yet. He spread her legs wide and gazed at the sight before him for just a second before licking her slowly with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh Jesus Daryl," She cried, gripping the sheets harder as he licked her with precision like a pro. Clearly he knew his way around a woman's body and every touch and kiss sent thrills through her body and anticipation for what was going to happen next.

Next she felt his fingers first one then two inside her and his tongue making light swipes over her clit until she was almost out of her mind. Her hands had found their way into his hair and she gripped him hard, holding on tight for dear life.

"Sorry, oh I'm sorry," She let go slightly, realizing she was pulling hard on his hair.

Daryl chuckled and slid his eyes up to look at her, "Nah don't be, I like it," He answered and then he was right back down between her legs doing his evil and driving her out of her mind.

Elisa was well aware that some men ate pussy because they wanted payback, and some ate it because they loved it, Daryl was the latter, it was abundantly clear to her, and although she tried to hold out, she couldn't.

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum..." She moaned and he didn't stop, she watched his head move back and forth as she gripped his hair tighter. She'd never watched before, it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

"Do it honey," He crooned, pushing his tongue inside of her and sliding his slippery fingers along her lips to her clit and back again until he got what he wanted from her.

Elisa felt her scalp start to tingle and the feeling started rushing over her body in waves, her arms went weak as she let go of his hair and gave herself over to the feeling.

It went on forever, she thought, and he drank her like fine wine until the last drop was gone.

"Oh god dammit get up here," She demanded as she pulled him up and he crawled over her. Elisa frantically reached for his buckle and zipper, her fingers fumbling and pulling until he was out of his jeans and boxers.

Elisa let out a moan of satisfaction when he was finally inside her, and Daryl responded in kind with a grunt as he started fucking her hard. He rolled over so that she was on top of him and she looked down at him, moving her hips against his without missing a beat.

"That's it baby, fuck me, fuck me," He groaned, bringing his hands up to her hips and watching her breasts move with every thrust of her hips, she was a glorious sight.

"I'm gonna," She panted, "I'm gonna fuck you good baby."

Her hair hung in his face as she went at him with everything she had and he was loosing it fast. If he didn't roll them back over and take some control back it was going to be all over with and he wasn't done with her yet.

"God you're unbelievable," He groaned as she pulled him up and wound her legs around his waist. For a moment in time they were face to face, unmoving and something passed between them, some kind of emotion, a connection but it was gone as quickly as it happened. Later they would both wonder separately what that had been.

Daryl rolled them both over and lifted her legs up, holding her by the thighs and slowed down, he stared into her eyes and they burned into her, she couldn't look away.

His grip never loosened and his fingers dug into the flesh of her thigh as he fucked her nice and slow. Elisa felt it swirling inside of her again, it wouldn't take much, she was almost there again.

Daryl watched as the red flush rose over her chest and he knew she was close again.

"Come on," He pulled out of her and then pushed in hard, "Cum all over my dick baby."

His dirty mouth made the hair on her arms stand up in a good way and she kept eye contact with him as his words pulled her over the edge into the abyss again.

"Oh fuck yes Daryl fuck yes," She cried as sweat dripped down over their bodies, and she pulled him down on top of her and held him tight.

He could feel her body pulsating around his dick; that was the going to be the end of it, and he groaned in ecstasy. Just before he lost it completely he pulled out and took her hand and before she knew it she was on her stomach. Elisa felt his grip on her hips as he pulled her back on his cock and her head hit the pillows at the head of the bed.

It was so deep.

There was no way he could stop it again and he came with a roar as everything went white behind his eyes. Somehow he found himself laying next to her when it was over and she was trembling again and so was he. This time he wasn't sirprised; it was the effect they had on each other.

"Oh my God, You're fucking amazing," He moaned as he pulled her close and wrapped the blanket around them, and she let out a soft sigh of contentment. Daryl lay a sweet kiss on the side of her head and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"No you are," She murmured softly.

They were asleep in minutes from exhaustion but he woke her up in the middle of the night. It was slower and sweeter that time, and if Elisa thought that fucking him made her feel a certain type of way she was woefully unprepared for the way making love with him felt.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night after that and as she looked at his face while he slept so peacefully she wished she didn't feel the way she did. No one made her feel the things he made her feel she knew that now with no uncertainty, and it did not give her peace. This was supposed to be just for fun, she didn't want to love him.

/

Daryl rolled over and she was gone, there was no note or anything, and the bed was still warm where she had slept next to him, a reminder that she really had been there. But she was gone now, and it seemed not too long ago either.

If he had woken up just a few minutes sooner he would have caught her sneaking out of his bed.

He reached for his phone, and looked at the time, eight am; he dialed her number but she didint answer he left her a short message then turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

He didn't understand why she wasn't there, while he lay there Daryl lit a cigarette and thought about it.

They had literally fucked each others brains out the night before, it might have been the best sex of his life. Furthermore, something happened between them when they stared at each other he knew what he felt and he knew she felt it too.

Why did she leave without saying good bye at least. He didn't want to feel hurt, yet he did. They had just met it was true, but they had sex three times, really great sex, with in a twenty four hour period; he thought she liked him the way he liked her.

Somehow he must have misread what Elisa was interested in but as he replayed the events from both Thanksgiving and then their dinner last night he knew he hadn't been wrong.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he had hoped this thing with her would go somewhere, and now it seemed she had put the brakes on it all.

He knew he hadn't come on too strong, although part of him wanted to, yet she had dipped out, as Travis would say. Elisa was the first woman that if he was inclined to do so, he didn't wake up with the next morning. If he wanted a woman to stay, she stayed, if he wanted her to leave, she left.

They had fallen asleep with their arms around each other, sweaty and satisfied, he had wanted her to stay. He remembered waking her up because he wanted her again, she had wanted him too.

No one had ever left without saying goodbye,not with out first attempting to find out when they would see each other again. Women played all manner of games to ensure they saw him again, left things at his house so they had an excuse to call him, came to the shop with their broken cars to see him again, he'd seen it all.

They chased him, they always chased him, and she had run away.


	4. Seventeen Days of Daisies

Thank you to everyone who gave this one a shot. It means more to me then you can ever know :) xxxxx Krissy.

"Thought you'd be in late today," Tara said as Elisa walked into the store and headed to the back staircase that led to her apartment. Tara had been sitting behind the counter with a cup of tea and the latest Stephen King novel, trying to relax before the crowds showed up again for Christmas shopping.

"I don't wanna talk about it," She said as she walked by the counter.

"Alright," Tara shrugged as Elisa turned back to her, she needed to talk even if she didn't want to, so she went to sit down next to her best friend.

"I left, I had to get out of there," She murmured.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Tara closed the book she had been reading and got off the stool she was sitting on.

"Someday I'd like to be able to have a relationship with someone," She put her backpack on the counter, "I'm tired of being broken."

Tara walked over and hugged her, pushing her hair out of her face, "You aren't broken, just a few issues is all, just like the rest of us."

"When I was with him, it was good, really good, but then I woke up in the morning and I couldn't breathe."

"Hey," Tara comforted her, "You saw him more than once."

"I saw a few guys more than once..." Elisa replied, "I like him, I really do."

"And apparently hes a great lay too right?" Tara joked trying to cheer her up.

"It was so intense, more than I've ever had before," She said, remembering the moment when she pulled him up to her and they were eye to eye, she had felt something in that moment that she had never felt before and it terrified her.

"Since when is that a bad thing?"

"Since I say it is." Elisa answered.

"So what? You friend zoned him?" Tara questioned.

"I don't even know,"

"You're ridiculous," Tara said, " Come on, lets go, what kind of Ice Cream you got up there."

"Chocolate peanut butter," Elisa answered and then it was decided, they would eat Ice Cream for breakfast, cause it was that kind of day.

/

"He's got a kid, and I have a kid and our ex's, it's too much," Elisa said as she walked up the stairs to fetch the Ice Cream.

"So now what, you avoid him at the family reunion and pretend it never happened?" Tara called up to her.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Elisa said as she came downstairs with a pint of Ice Cream and two spoons.

"You let me know how that works out for ya ok?" Tara said as she scooped some ice cream out and ate it.

"It's too weird," She continued, "I just feel like it couldn't work out."

"Sometimes weird is good Liza, maybe you should try a little weird." Tara answered.

"I can't see him again, I just can't."

"Good luck with that," Tara speculated, "Some day you'll run into him, and maybe you still wont be able to resist, ever think about that?"

"I guess I'll worry about that when the time comes,"

"Ok Scarlet, just worry about it tomorrow." Tara teased.

/

The phone rang again and Merle let out a groan as he looked up at her. It was the second time Daryl had called, Merle knew from his ring tone that it was him and he'd never been so pissed to hear "Free bird" in his whole life.

Couldn't a man fuck his wife on a Saturday morning in peace?

"Don't you touch that phone baby he can wait." Merle said bringing his hands up over her breasts and sliding his thumbs over each of her nipples.

"But what if he's stranded on the side of the road or..." Lindsay sighed looking over at the phone on the night stand, it was hard to think of anything else but Merle's hands though.

"Let him call Axel, I'm busy here," He protested as he brought his lips back to her thigh where he had been just about to move lower," Why's he gotta call when I'm trying to get some anyway?"

"Outrageous timing?" She answered with a laugh and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Whatever. He's gonna wait," Merle said as he kissed his way down her thigh and slid his tongue around the elastic leg of her panties. He looked up at her with a sparkle in his eye and to make sure she was right there with him, then brought his fingers over her pussy through her underwear.

Lindsay sighed and arched her back and Merle was satisfied that she wasn't worrying about Daryl any more. He would accept nothing less than her full attention and he smiled to himself as she closed her eyes and groaned.

"That's what I'm talkin about," He murmured against the silky material that covered his goal.

Slowly he peeled her underwear down over her legs and tossed them over his shoulder causing her to giggle, then he surprised her by spreading her legs wide and burying his face between them like a starving man. Her eyes shot open and and locked on his as he kept his face buried in her. Merle smiled against her and brought his fingers into the mix and she knew he wouldn't let up until she was screaming.

After a minute or two he reached his fingers down around her ass cheeks and pulled her body against his face as his tongue found the spot and he didn't stop once he got there.

Lindsay dug her hands into her man's hair and moaned out loud to let him know he was on the right track. Within seconds she was loosing control as he moved her hips against his face without abandon, chasing the feeling that was growing inside of her.

Merle grinned to himself, pleasing her was his favorite thing to do and he wasn't holding a thing back this morning.

She was going to get the works, he had already set his mind to it as he took one hand and placed it on her stomach to hold her in place where he wanted her.

Lindsay gasped out loud as he ran his tongue lightly back and forth over her lips and then looked up at her like the devil himself.

"You like that darlin?" He looked back up at her and she sighed as he stopped the exquisite torture he had been laying out on her just a moment ago.

"You know I do," She panted, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Merle smiled against her thigh and brought his fingers over her slippery flesh and fingered her nice and slow. "Tell me I'm the best,"

"You're the best, oh god you're the best." She moaned, and let her head fall back on the pillows, taking in every sensation; he was a tease but it was oh so good.

"Nobody fucks you like me," He instructed and dipped his head between her legs, placed his lips gently on her clit and did nothing, he could feel the tension radiating off of her, she wanted it and he wasn't putting out till she said it. He stopped and slid his finger inside her looked back up at her, "Say it."

"No one fucks me like me, no one fucks me like you," She cried, and he knew he could make her say anything, that was an exquisite power and he reveled in it.

She had power over him too, in every way.

"You wanna cum honey?" He licked her slowly, savoring every part of her.

"Yes, oh please."

Merle did as she asked and when he was sure she was well and duly satisfied he laid a smack on her ass as he stood up and shucked off his sleep pants.

"That's a good girl, now," He said as he climbed back on the bed with her and rolled onto his back, "Climb on up here sweetheart and show me what you got and if it rings again I'm throwing that phone out the window."

Lindsay swung one leg over his and looked down at him, "Tell me what you want big guy." She leaned over so he could cup her breasts in his hands.

"I want you to ride me like I'm payin for it," He grinned up at her, "Give it to me good."

He brought his hands down over her hips and lifted her until she was sinking down on his dick and it was heaven. She moved her hips just the way he liked and soon his eyes were heavy in ecstasy.

"That's it darlin," Me moaned, "Oh sweet Jesus that's it baby."

She leaned down and kissed him dirty and gave him everything she had until he was the one screaming. Swiftly he rolled them over so he was the one on top.

"You're the one," He groaned as he fucked her hard, she met his hips thrust for thrust until he couldn't hold out any longer. In a moment of unbridled lust he pulled out and poured hot cum all over her breasts and collapsed on top of her.

/

"Should I call her again, text?" Daryl said when Merle finally called him back.

"I don't know Daryl, jeez," Merle rolled over in the bed and lit a cigarette," I got no experience with this shit."

"Is Lindsay home?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put her on,"

"Hang on,"

Merle handed the phone to Lindsay as she came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

"Hey what's up, Daryl."

"I think I blew it with her and I don't know what I did."

"What happened?"

Daryl told her most of what happened, about their dinner date that went so well, how much they talked and how they discovered they had so much in common. He skipped over the sex, obviously and then explained how he woke up and she was gone.

"OK, maybe she's just a little spooked, did you call her?"

"Just one time," He answered, "She didn't call me back either."

"Yeah, she's scared. Give her time " Lindsay said trying to reassure him, it seemed Daryl really like this girl.

"How much time?"

Lindsay thought about it and an idea quickly formed in her mind, Merle was good at this stuff, she knew that first hand. Even if he didn't want to let on about it.

"Hard to say, you could do something though, so she knows you aren't forgetting about her, that you're serious if that's what this is."Lindsay explained.

"I am. I wanna be with her," Daryl replied, "Just her."

"OK then. I got just the thing," Lindsay said, "Can you be patient?, This might take a little while."

"Yeah I can," He answered.

"Alright, I got just the thing for you then."

"I don't wanna seem like a stalker or anything. I ain't standing in front of her house with a radio or signs or anything."

"Nope, this is something you can do from afar."

"Alright," Daryl agreed, he had no choice, he was at a loss of what to do.

"Merle and I had a horrible fight once and what he did has always been one my best memories of him." She said as she smiled at her man and then Merle knew just what she was going to tell his brother to do.

/

Tara signed for the bouquet of Daisies and brought them into the store. As she passed by Elisa who stood behind the counter filling tea canisters, she shrugged to her friend. Elisa's face looked pained, Tara had been seeing that look on her face for a while.

"Where do you want these?"

"By the window," She pointed, where seventeen other vases of flowers, all daisies sat.

"Are you gonna call him yet?" Tara asked, "There's no more room here..."

"I was thinking of it." Elisa sighed.

"Hallelujah, he's made it clear he ain't going anywhere, you still feel scared?"

Elisa shrugged.

"This leaving them before they leave you thing isn't working Elisa."

She shrugged again.

"How did he know anyway?"

"I mentioned once at dinner that I thought daisies were pretty. It was in passing, there were some outside the restaurant and all I said was those are gorgeous it wasn't something a person would remember."

"Yeah well, he remembered." Tara answered, "He hasn't called you ?"

Elisa shook her head as Tara took out the card. It said the same thing as the one the day before and the day before that for the last seventeen days.

"Says the same thing. Please call me."

"Great chemistry doesn't mean a relationship is good for you."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Tara complained, "You're 37 years old, a grown ass woman, too old to be ghosting people. Will you talk to this guy like an adult."

"But if I see him I won't be able to be strong."

"Don't you ever want to be happy?"

"Yes," Elisa assured her.

"Then call him!" Tara said, "Just once, take a chance in life."

/

~ Hey.

Elisa didn't know what to say exactly, so she texted him instead of calling. He had gotten to her after all, and now there was no turning back. Whatever she was afraid of wasn't bigger than this, or it didn't have to be.

~Hey, how are you?

Daryl answered right away, he didn't care if it made him look desperate, all he cared about is that she contacted him.

~Confused and surrounded by flowers :)

~Did you like them?

~ Yes, thank you so much.

~It's ok if you feel confused.

~I'm sorry.

~You ain't gotta be sorry.

~Can you come over tonight? So we can talk?

~Just tell me what time.

~Six?

~Alright.

/

She waited out side the tea shop and at quarter to six she saw his bike come around the corner. She stood up from where she was sitting at an outside table and ran to him. His strong arms enveloped her and he held her tight. It was clear by the way they held each other that they had missed each other.

A soft breeze blew as they stood there next to his bike and hugged each other and Elisa knew she had been wrong and the last three weeks had been a sad waste of time.

She wanted this with him, whatever it was.

"I got all jammed up, thinking," She explained as he pulled her close and inhaled her scent. He had missed her smell, it had worn off his sheets weeks ago.

"That's your first mistake, thinkin," He grinned.

"It's kind of what I do," She said, " I got really anxious the next morning thinking of all kinds of stuff..."

"Hey, listen," He said softly, "I don't want to cause you any trouble, unless its in bed."

She smiled at his efforts to put her at ease, and she started to realize that it was what had attracted her to him in the first place.

"Let me ask you a question," He said as he led her to sit down at the tables as the sun was going down.

"Ok,"

"Do we have fun together, and have things in common," She was nodding already, but he could tell she was torn.

"Of course, you know that."

"It's the way we met isn't it?" He said meeting her eyes, "I think it will be a great story to tell people someday."

She couldn't resist the laugh that bubbled up inside her, "I just don't know...what to call this thing between us."

"Elisa," Daryl reached across the table and took both her hands in his, "I don't care what it is as long as it's with you. Call it whatever you want. Don't call it anything."

And just like that 50% of her self imposed fears went away, life was short and for the first time in her life she wanted to grab it with both hands.

"One day at a time, OK?" She said.

He squeezed her hand, "You got it, no running away, ok?" He said, "We talk about it first even if it feels weird."

"Ok," Elisa squeezed his hand back, "I promise."

/

/

Epilogue Ten months Later

Daryl and Michael leaned against the side of his house with the hose of running water, and Daryl handed it to the young boy next to him and cautioned him to be quiet.

It was a warm spring day and all the trees were blooming as well as the row of daisies along the front of his house that Elisa had planted the weekend before.

They weren't living together, but she was a frequent visitor, she spent little time at her little apartment above the tea shop now and hadn't had too many anxiety attacks since that first bad one.

They were just letting things happen and it was good.

Elisa and Travis came around the corner, each holding a super soaker water gun already cranked and ready to shoot but they never got the chance.

Michael turned the hose on them and they were soaked in seconds in cold water from the well on his property.

The scream she let out was loud, but not angry and she shook her head at Daryl with a huge grin on her face. He always did things in the "Go big or go home way" from the day they first met to the daisies to this and she loved the way he made her laugh, like now.

Travis, however was unimpressed and let loose with his gun on Daryl while Elisa went after Michael and slipped in the mud.

Swiftly she grabbed Michael's pant leg as she landed on her ass and as he went down he knocked Daryl over. Travis was the lone man standing and he was laughing his ass off at the sight before him, until he got hit in the face with a handful of mud from his father.

He backed up with the gun turned on his father and let loose, but he was soon pulled down in the mix.

They rinsed off in the out door shower one at a time, although Daryl snuck in with Elisa while the kids were getting dressed in dry clothes and ate pizza out on the deck later, life was good.

The End


End file.
